The present invention relates to communication cable termination systems and, more particularly, to optical fiber termination systems and methods for terminating the same.
An extensive infrastructure supporting telecommunication has been developed, traditionally based upon copper wire connections between individual subscribers and telecommunications company network distribution points. More recently, much of the telecommunications network infrastructure is being extended or replaced with an optical fiber based communications network infrastructure. The carrying capacity and communication rate capabilities of such equipment may exceed that provided by conventional copper wired systems.
As such, fiber optic cables are widely used for telecommunications applications where high information capacity, noise immunity and other advantages of optical fibers may be exploited. Fiber cable architectures are emerging for connecting homes and/or business establishments, via optical fibers, to a central location, for example. A trunk or main cable may be routed, for example, through a housing subdivision and small fiber count “drop cables” may be spliced to the main cable at predetermined spaced apart locations.
A typical main cable may be installed underground and have multiple drop cables connected thereto, each of a hundred feet or more. Each of the drop cables, in turn, may be routed to an optical network unit (ONU) serving several homes. Information may then be transmitted optically to the ONU, and into the home, via conventional copper cable technology, although it also has been proposed to extend optical fiber all the way to the home rather than just to the ONU. Thus, the drop cables may serve groups of users, although other architectures may also employ a main cable and one or more drop cables connected thereto.
Unfortunately, the fibers within the main cable must typically be accessed at the various drop points and spliced to respective drop cables after the main cable has already been installed. Accessing the main cable for splicing generally requires careful preparation of the main cable including removing a portion of the cable sheath, and identifying and separating out predetermined fibers from within the cable without disturbing adjacent fibers. The separated fibers may then be spliced and secured within a conventional protective splice closure. Moreover, these cable access and splicing steps must typically be accomplished in the field by a technician who is likely to experience difficulties imposed by weather or the particular location of each of the drop points. Accordingly, field splicing of drop cables to a main cable is typically time consuming, expensive, and may produce low quality optical splices.